


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing's As It Seems [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron is also emotionally hurt, Derek helps him, M/M, Rossi is kind of a protective asshole, Spencer gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi has only been going out with Aaron for a week and a half, and he knows that Aaron still is in love with Reid; even after Reid threw away Hotch like yesterday's trash and ran off with Derek Morgan. How far will Dave go to get Spencer to apologise to Aaron for what he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**~Eight weeks ago~**

 

_"I don't know what you want me to do, Spencer, I want to make this work out like it has been, but you're making this so hard right now. I got jealous, shit happens, but you don't have to leave me.." Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the couch, watching Spencer pace back and forth, "I don't want you to leave me, I love you so so much and Jack loves you. You can't just up and leave us like this."_

 

_Spencer tugged at his hair and let out a frustrated groan, "I don't want you to do anything Aaron! I'm saying right here, right now, that this is over. I'm sorry you still feel the way I do, but I don't." He took a breath and looked down, refusing to look up at Hotch's broken expression, "I don't love you anymore, Aaron. I love Jack and I wish I didn't have to do this to him too, but I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do, I don't love you anymore and that's that. I'll sleep on the couch tonight and I'll be gone by morning. You won't see me at work tomorrow. I'm going to take a personal day."_

 

_"If anyone needs to take a personal day, it's me. You just crushed my heart and you don't even seem bothered by it. Just get out, Spencer. I don't really care where you go, but I don't want you here tonight. This is too much to handle right now. I love you, I do, and I wish I could do something to make you realise that, but if I can't, then that's it. I don't want to see you at my house anymore."_

 

_He watched as Spencer packed a few bags of necessities and one of his favourite books. Aaron followed Spencer out to the lounge, watching him look around for anything else he might need; when he saw nothing he needed, he looked back at Aaron and waved before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, "Goodbye Aaron," he said bluntly, closing the door and leaving Aaron standing in the middle of the room with tears rolling down his face. How could Spencer do this? Yeah, he got jealous when he saw him and Morgan flirting in the break room, but that's what boyfriends do when they love each other, right? There had to be someone else.. Morgan. He was probably going to go stay with Morgan, and the mere thought of it chilled Aaron to his bones. He hugged himself and turned out the lights as he made his way to the bedroom that he had once shared with his lover, Spencer.. He looked around, seeing how his half of the bed looked so messy compared to Spencer's. It killed him to know that it would never be slept on again. Aaron wiped his eyes and crawled into his side of the bed, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to resist the urge to go and murder Derek Morgan._

 

**~Five weeks ago~**

 

_Aaron had been hiding out in his office for quite a while, just to not see Spencer, but of course he could see from the blinds in his office and make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. He had had a pretty long, hard day so far, even though he had only been at the bureau for three hours, but it felt like an eternity. Everyone seemed to be doing business as usual, but at one particular moment that Aaron looked up and out into the office, he saw Spencer share a rather intimate kiss with Morgan. Anger boiled in Aaron's blood as he gripped his gun and took a few breaths, trying to calm himself best he could. Of course it didn't work. He felt a mixture of sadness and anger surge through his body as he swung his door open, causing the new 'couple' to pull away. Aaron didn't know who to glare at first, but he chose Spencer. He looked Spencer dead in the eyes, his own filled with heartbreak and anger, "Reid, get back to work," he snarled, his grip on his gun tightening._

_Rossi came over and dragged Aaron back into his office by his waist, closing the door and the blinds so no one could see in, "You and Reid were the worst kept secret around the office, so don't even deny you sleeping with him. Listen Hotch, I know that you loved him, believe me I did, but I don't think you need to express that love in such a... violent way.. " As he spoke, he eased the gun out of the man's hand, "What Spencer did to you wasn't fair, god knows it isn't fair, but I think that you really need to try and get ahold of yourself and take a few personal days to get your head on right. You can even stay with me for that time. Seriously, I would love to have you over." Dave smiled weakly, watching as his friend sank into his chair and let out a small sob. It made his heart ache, "Aaron, you can't live like this. And I would beat Spencer up for what he did to you if I could."_

 

_"You could," Aaron answered, his eyes falling shut and his head falling down on his desk._

 

_"Maybe one day."_

 

**~Approximately 06:24 in the morning on a Tuesday sometime in the present day~**

 

There was no one around, well, everyone was around but they were all having lunch in the conference room. Dave was still furious with Reid for what he did to Hotch. He and Hotch were dating, but Hotch was still deeply in love with Spencer and it was causing him to collapse on himself. And Dave wasn't exactly the most  _violent_ guy ever, but he wanted revenge on Spencer, and now was his chance. 

 

As Spencer was walking to his desk, books and files in his hands, David growled and shoved him up against the wall, his eyes full of pure rage, "You think that it's okay for you to throw Hotch away like he's nothing to you!? The man may be a serious person, but he has feelings! He has a heart too! And now you've shattered it, and then burnt the pieces when you started dating Agent Morgan and flaunting it all around the bureau, kissing in the middle of the office, thinking Aaron can't see you!? It's ripping him up inside, and I don't know how long it's going to take for  _me_ to put him back together again! You really screwed him over, Reid, and I've been wanting to knock the snot out of you for weeks now, and now I have my chance." He snarled and connected his fist with Spencer's jaw; not once, not twice, but four times, leaving Spencer with a bloodied nose and most likely a fractured jaw. Spencer had dropped all of his files and books, his feet kicking as Dave lifted him off the ground by his shirt. He stared at the older man in fear, tears rolling down his face and mixing with the blood that was smeared on his face after another punch to his eye. 

 

Dave had finished punching Spencer in the face and stomach before letting him fall to the ground, only to kick him a good five times in the stomach as hard as he could, "Now you're going to go apologise for what you did to him. In front of everyone, so they know that you're not as sweet and innocent as you look." He yanked Spencer up by his hair and dragged him into the conference room, flinging the door open and smiling at Aaron as he stared at the two with wide eyes.

 

"Derek.." Spencer whimpered, trying to stand up on his own.

 

"Shut up" Dave growled, kicking the back of Spencer's knee, "Now apologise."

 

"I'm sorry!" Spencer yelled, yelping when Dave struck his side with a hard punch.

 

"And what are you sorry for?"

 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Aaron! I'm sorry I started going out with Morgan and flaunted it here in the office! I'm sorry I got over you so fast!" Spencer sobbed hysterically as JJ and Prentiss moved to pull Dave away from the genius, who fell against the wall and curled in on himself, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.." 

 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, pretty boy.."  Derek cooed as he picked Spencer up in his arms very carefully, kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth, "Let's get you cleaned up.. JJ, Emily, can you give us a hand?" The ladies nodded and left with Derek and Spencer, leaving Aaron and Dave alone. 

 

"You actually did it," Aaron whispered, moving over to Rossi and wrapping his arms around him, "Thank you so much.." 

 

Rossi smiled weakly, "You're welcome, but now I expect you to make me feel better because my leg hurts and my knuckles hurt." 

 

Aaron wiped away a few tears, "O-Of course.. Thank you.."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a roleplay that my friend and I are doing; so I credit her too! Send her some love at Charlie_Remington. I'm not sure how this will be received by you all, so I'm not sure if this will be chaptered or not. Let me know what you guys think in the comments.


End file.
